


Куда мы идём

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Old Married Couple, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: Джим получил ушиб, помогая кадетам исправить повреждённый двигатель во время учебного задания.





	Куда мы идём

Крепче прижав ко лбу пакет со льдом, Джеймс Т. Кёрк откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. Ну что за дурак? Куда он полез, в его-то возрасте? 

Двери кабинета со свистом разъехались в стороны, впуская посетителя. Смотреть не было смысла, он и так знал, кто к нему пожаловал. Связь тонко завибрировала, и головная боль тут же утихла. 

– Я в порядке, Спок, не суетись. 

Ответом ему была тишина, и он всё-таки открыл глаза, чтобы лицезреть нахмурившегося и ужасно недовольного супруга. Джим вздохнул ещё раз.

– Знаю, вулканцы не суетятся, но ты-то вулканец только наполовину – так что можно считать, что суетишься ты тоже наполовину.

– Я не суечусь, Джим. Даже наполовину. Я пришёл справиться о твоём состоянии и при необходимости оказать помощь.

– Бросив кадетов самостоятельно разбираться с разлетевшимся на куски тренажёром? Ну-ну. 

– Разбираться там уже не с чем, я отпустил группу. Смею заметить, что если бы ты не полез сам настраивать разбалансированный двигатель, а дождался инженеров… 

– Спок! – слушать дальше не хотелось. Одно дело, когда он сам мысленно называет себя старым дураком, другое дело, когда это делают окружающие. Пусть даже в роли окружающих сейчас выступает самое близкое на свете существо.

– Что, Джим? 

– Я и сам знаю, что годы берут своё, не нужно мне об этом напоминать.

Спок подошёл к Кёрку и осторожно прижал пальцы к контактным точкам на его виске.

– Хорошо. Сотрясения нет, только рука затекла, – он мягко перехватил пакет со льдом и сам прижал его к ушибу, чтобы дать руке Джима отдохнуть. – Я не собирался напоминать тебе о возрасте – даже тридцать лет назад ты не сумел бы удержать этот поршень на весу в течение необходимых для настройки восьми с половиной секунд. 

Кёрк смутился. Он знал, что стареет, и непозволительно часто думал об этом. Он думал об этом в ванной перед зеркалом, думал об этом на беговой дорожке в спортивном зале (который он с каждым месяцем посещал всё реже), думал об этом, вставая с постели по утрам и деля брачное ложе с супругом. А ещё он думал, что Спок тоже об этом думает.

– Но я и правда старею, Спок, – он попытался отвернуться, но твёрдая рука не позволила ему это сделать. 

– Стареешь, – послушно согласился Спок. А куда ему было деваться? Вулканцы же не лгут. – И я старею, хоть и менее заметно для человеческого глаза, – наклонившись, Спок прижался губами к редеющим волосам на макушке супруга. – Почему это так беспокоит тебя?

Кёрку наконец удалось вывернуться из-под пакета со льдом, и он изумлённо уставился на собеседника.

– Я действительно должен объяснять очевидное?

– Для меня это не очевидно, Джим.

– Эм… ну, я не знаю, – крякнув, Кёрк поднялся с кресла и принялся мерить шагами кабинет. – Старение неприятно, оно лишает тебя многого в жизни, окружающие начинают относиться к тебе иначе, и вообще… что у меня остаётся? Обучение кадетов, совещания, журналисты… скукотища, – жалость к себе захлестнула его, и он не сразу заметил, что Спок стоит прямой как палка, расправив плечи и низко склонив голову. Господи, да он же обидел его. Вот кто он ещё, если не старый дурак?

– Прости, Спок. Я не собирался исключать тебя из уравнения. Я говорил о работе, а не о нашей жизни. В ней меня всё устраивает.

– Тебе этого мало?

– Вскоре этого станет мало тебе, – так просто Кёрк сдаваться не собирался. Спок молчал. Джиму вдруг стало неуютно, словно бы термостат вышел из строя, и температура в кабинете резко опустилась на несколько градусов. Зачем он вообще затеял всё это? – Зря я завёл этот разговор, Спок. Забудь, поехали домой. 

– Когда я был юн, и моя мать всё ещё пыталась вовлечь меня в разного рода эмоциональные беседы, – голос Спока звучал глухо и слегка отстранённо, казалось, он полностью погрузился в воспоминания, забыв о присутствии Кёрка, – она говорила, что у неё есть мечта. Что когда-нибудь, много-много лет спустя, когда я стану взрослым и у меня будет своя семья, когда отец, наконец, передаст мне полномочия посла и выйдет на пенсию, они построят маленькую хижину на Земле, в лесу, вдалеке от цивилизации. Что они будут жить там только вдвоём, слушая пение птиц, будут готовить завтрак плечом к плечу, рубить дрова и топить печь, будут заниматься верховой ездой и дышать свежим воздухом – как будто нет вокруг неизведанных космических пространств и других миров, как будто никогда не изобретали звездолёта и даже автомобиля. Будут стареть наедине, друг для друга. Я тогда не понимал её. Не понимал, какой толк от её мечты, если она отлично знает, что Сарек этого не захочет. 

– Почему ты рассказываешь мне об этом, Спок? – едва слышно прошептал Джим. Горло перехватило, но он боялся прокашляться, не желая разрушать очарование момента. 

– Я подумал, что тебе нужно знать о том, что Сарек действительно этого не хочет. Но я бы хотел.

Джим и не заметил, в какой момент из его глаз потекли слёзы, оставляя на щеках влажные дорожки. Он вытер лицо рукавом, шагнул к вулканцу и уткнулся лбом ему в шею.

– Я запомню это, Спок. Я непременно запомню.

**– конец –**


End file.
